1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of oral surgery in general, and more specifically to the area of ridge augmentation of the maxilla and mandible.
2. State of the Prior Art
There are many known appliances in the prior art, used in various ways for different procedures in orthodontics. Of particular interest is applicants' mandibular distraction device as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,493. This device can be attached to the teeth of the mandible or maxilla for purposes of distraction after performing corticotomy. However, this device is not suitable for ridge augmentation.
Another device employed in distraction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,396, employing a plurality of bone-attached screw devices. U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,000 to Rosenberg, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,178, also to Rosenberg, both disclose molar controlling and positioning dental appliances. However, none of these devices are suitable for ridge augmentation.